Lego DC Ultimate Comics
For another possibly more complete version, see this link on the Lego Fanon Wiki. Our Worlds at War Coming Soon! Lego Ultimate DC Comics is a lego videogame created by Leostales it includes many DC comics and movies including but not limited to: * 1940s Batman TV Serial * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Zero Hour * Batman: The Man who Laughs * Emperor Joker * Blackest Night * Death of the Family * Endgame * Gotham Academy * Most of the Superman movies * The Lego Batman Movie * The complete Superman Animated Series * The Lego Movie (Mainly because Batman plays a large role) Collectibles/Achievements Studs '''are currency used to obtain characters, red bricks, and other stuff they come in the following colors and values. * Copper-1 * Silver-10 * Gold-10 * Blue-1000 * Purple-10,000 * Pink-100,000 * Green-1,000,000 * Guide (Light Blue)-1000 (Requires collect guide studs red brick) The stud status is called super hero. You have to rescue civilians in peril. Minikits look like they did in the first Lego Batman game. Characters * Bane (Available as Norm, Lego Batman Movie, New 52, Venom Powered) * Batman (Available as Norm, 1966, Arctic, Arctic Suit, Basketball, Bat-Hurst 1000, Batman Beyond, Bat-Pack, Batsuit, Batriot, Black Lantern, Brave and the Bold, Centurion, Clan of the Cave, Classic, Comic Con Exclusive, DCAU, Demolition Suit, Desert, Detective Comics 27, Disco, Easter, El Murcielago, Excalibur, Fairy, Ghost, Glam Metal, Glide Suit, Golden Tuxedo, Gotham by Gaslight, Gotham by Gaslight (Lego Batman Movie), Heat Protection Suit, Joker Disguise, Kiss Kiss Tuxedo, Krampus, Lego Batman Movie, Lobster Loving, Merbat, Mighty Micros, Mighty Micros (Blue), Military Leader, New 52, Night Terror, Pirate, Police, Power Suit, Power Suit (Mark 2), Prom Date, Raging Bat, Rainbow, Reggae Man, Scuba Suit, Scu-Bat, Sensor Suit, Sensor Suit (Mark 2), Silent but Deadly, Sonar Suit, Sonic Suit, Space Suit, St. Batricks Day, SWAT, Tartan, Tears of Batman, Tuxedo, Vacation, White Suit, Winged Armageddon, Wizard, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne (1966), Bruce Wayne (DCAU), Bruce Wayne (Lego Batman Movie), Bruce Wayne (Retired), Bruce Wayne (Tuxedo), Bruce Wayne (Young). * Captain Boomerang (Available as norm, Black Lantern, Classic, Lego Batman Movie) * Catwoman (Available as norm, 1966, Asylum, Lego Batman Movie, Mighty Micros, New 52) * Deadshot * Deathstroke (Available as norm, Classic) * Firefly (DCAU) * Flash * Green Lantern * Harley Quinn (Available as Norm, Dr. Harleen Quinzel (Lego Batman Movie), DCAU, Lego Batman Movie, New 52, Nurse, Tutu) * Joker (Available as Norm, 1966, Asylum, Asylum (Lego Batman Movie), Batman Disguise, Big, Classic, DCAU, Decoy Suit, Demolition Suit, Dark Knight, Death of the Family, Electric Suit, Endgame, Final Battle, Flower Suit, Hat, Illumination Suit, Lego Batman Movie, Magnetic Suit, Make Em Laugh Suit, Microfigure, New 52, No Jacket, Sphere Suit, Worker, Red Hood One, Red Hood One (Lego Batman Movie), Red Hood One (New 52), ) * Killer Croc (Available as Lego Batman Movie, New 52) * Killer Moth * Lex Luthor * Robin * Superman * Wonder Woman DlC Characters * '''Amos Fortune * Archer * Atomic Skull * Bane (Dark Knight) * Black Zero * Bloodsport * Boss Moxie * Cancer * Captain Boomerang (Suicide Squad) * Catwoman (Dark Knight Rises) * Cyborg Superman * Deadshot (Suicide Squad) * Deathstroke (Suicide Squad, Slade Wilson) * Dex-Starr * Dominus * El Diablo * Enchantadora * Firefly * Frankenstein * Gog * Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad) * Ignition * Johnny Dunne * Joker (1989, Arkhamverse, Batman, Batman Beyond, Dark Knight Saga, Killing Joke, Nurse, Suicide Squad, Tropical) * Killer Croc (Available as Norm, Classic, Suicide Squad) * King Shark * Massacre * Merlyn * Morgan Edge * Mr. Zsasz * Prankster * Rainbow Raider * Riot * Ripjak * Sand Superman * Satanus * Terra-Man * Tor-An Category:Video Games Category:Lego Category:Batman